A Werewolf in St Mungo's
by KatFay
Summary: Remus Lupin was locked up in St. Mungo's for some reason, and two young nurses are about to find out the truth behind the werewolf. OOTP spoilers & conatins OCs
1. Meeting Remus

**Disclaimer:** The only money I have is seven dollars from pet sitting. I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

I considered knocking on the door. I even got to lifting my hand up to hit the whitewashed oak door. Then I heard the tears coming. I hadn't been your doctor for five years to not be able to tell when you thought of them. I stared at the door for a moment, and then pushed it open. You were at the window, it was night, looking at the stars. I left the tray on the cleared space.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" I whispered. You shook your head. I dropped mine. I knew my job, you had to help yourself before I could, but why did you need to make it so hard?  
  
"Actually I do, but it's a long story." You said, your clear voice breaking the air. I sat down the on the bed.  
  
"I've got more time then I know what to do with, besides, I wanna know what caused this." I said gesturing to the white room. You turned to face me, curiosity written all over your face. I then noticed your eyes. You had the most stunning eyes, a honey brown with gold flecks. They reminded me of the animal, and I had to remind myself that you were a werewolf. Not that I cared very much, you lost all those stupid prejudices early on in training.  
  
"It'll contradict everything you've learned." You said, still offering me escape. I was either too stupid, or too brave to take it.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of hearing same old same old. I'd give my entire life to listen to something that just offered a different point of view." I said. You grinned a bit and I could see the remains of your good looks. You must have been a ladies man when you were younger.  
  
"I went to Hogwarts you know. Dumbledore let me as long as I took certain precautions."  
  
"Good man Dumbledore. He taught my sister, outside of school, even though she was a vampire." You laughed.  
  
"It's true." I said dropping back into the talk more suitable for a child. You laughed more and I crossed my arms, adding to my childlike look.  
  
"You remind me of my friends, nutcases, but the best friends you could ever have." You said, your voice growing with remorse.  
  
"Remind, what happened to them?" I asked.  
  
"James, Lily, and Sirius are dead. Peter, well, everyone says he's dead, but knowing him he's playing lapdog to Mr. Let's-conquer-the-world-and-rid- it-of-Muggle-borns." I stared at him. News said that Sirius Black had been returned to prison, and everyone knew Peter was dead.  
  
"But you don't believe me. You wouldn't believe me if I said I'd seen Peter alive and well. Harry has too, and his two friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Sirius died. His own cousin stunned him, or something. There was a battle in the Department of Mysteries. The git fell through the Veil." I stared, a bit out of it. I didn't really understand all he was talking about.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you aren't I? I should start at the beginning, but it's late. Full moon was yesterday. I'm tired." I stood up and helped you to the bed. I was worried you would break your neck or something if you tried yourself.  
  
"Sorry for keeping you up Mr. Lupin. Maybe you can continue tomorrow?" I asked politely. You looked at me.  
  
"Yes, I'll finish tomorrow, and the day after, and most likely the day after. Bring paper, I want, no I need someone to write this down. Let other people read it and see that their not worth it." I stared at you, nodding. I knew why you wanted the tale written, we all knew you wouldn't last much longer. The last bit startled me. What or who wasn't worth it? I knew that I would be coming back for purely selfish reasons tomorrow.  
  
'_Better go trade evening posts with Anna_' I thought to myself as I exited your room. I closed the oak door and turned off the lights. I treaded these halls so many times I could do it blindfolded. In the still night I could hear your crying. I had a feeling this was how many of our coming meetings would end. '_Something really must have hurt you, and I'm gonna find out what_.'

* * *

"Anna, listen, you like morning shifts, how about switching with me tonight?' I asked, praying she wouldn't ask further questions. The blond turned around and stared at me.  
  
"Any particular reason?" she asked, eyebrow raised. I blushed.  
  
"I...uh...umm...I...uh, look, I have my reasons, and NO, get that smirk off your face they are not sexual!" I ordered a little annoyed at my best friend since Hogwarts.  
  
"Then why, pray tell, do you want to have a night shift?" she drawled in that annoying voice.  
  
"Because Remus Lupin just decided to tell me why he's in St. Mungo's last night and I'm seeing him again tonight!" I said fast, direct, and to the point. Anna's mouth dropped. Ever since we had meet the resident werewolf we had wondered what circumstances had brought him too this.  
  
"I'll switch, but you must tell me everything." Anna agreed. I grinned happily and walked out of the store. Today was Friday, Anna was rushing off to get back to work, and I was heading home to take a nap and gather some paper to record the story of Remus J. Lupin.

* * *

**A/N**: Again I'm writing a fic. Okay, I promise, I will go through with this one. Promise. Okay, just in case you're confused, this is after OOTP and after Harry's out of school. This is taking place as if Voldemort hadn't been killed during Harry's years at school. Okay, that's all. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The First Night

**Disclaimer:** The only money I have is seven dollars from pet sitting. I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

"Your back?" I asked. This girl had been one of my two nurses for my entire time here. The other was a blond haired, blue-eyed girl who was incredibly loud and annoying. This one was small and thin with brown hair and green eyes, and they couldn't have been more different. One was loud, the other quiet, one spent all day flirting, the other seemed to hide from the other sex. I think I preferred the second one.  
  
"I guess I am." She said softly. I smiled from my spot at the window.  
  
"It started with my family." I began. She laughed.  
  
"It often does, doesn't it?" I heard her say behind the scribbling of a quill.  
  
"I'm French, you know, and I had six other siblings."  
  
"Six?"  
  
"Yes, I know. First there was Jenna. She was the perfect one. Then there was Rena and Romulus. We were triplets. Then the twins, Jeanette and Cosette, who couldn't be more slutty." She laughed at that.  
  
"Lastly there was Adele. She wasn't born till I was ten, but she was my favorite. She sued to follow me around and try to mimic everything I did. It was very amusing. My family was very aristocratic, the French version of the Malfoy's you could say. We were very well known, and unlike the Malfoy's, well-liked. My life was perfect up until my tenth birthday." I paused here waiting for her to catch up to me. The quill stopped moving for a moment and I felt her gaze upon me. I turned around.  
  
She was staring at me as if I was a puzzle she very much desired to complete. I wasn't even sure if I liked that gaze. She reminded me of a wolf hunting it's pray, or perhaps Sirius when stalking new girls. She tapped the quill to her chin and studied me. Then as if noticing what she was doing, continued to write. When she paused the second time, I started to speak again.  
  
"My siblings and I were playing truth or dare. Adele was upstairs sleeping."  
  
"How old are your siblings in comparison to you?" She interrupted. I nodded, good question.  
  
"Adele is ten years younger, the twins five years younger, Rena and Romulus the same age, and Jenna five years older."  
  
"Okay, continue."  
  
"It was the full moon and Romulus dared me to go out to the woods and back. From our house the woods are a good mile away, but since we lived on a hill, we could still see them pretty well. Jenna told me not to do it, but Romulus kept egging my on. So I did it. I was stupid and full of the idea that it would happen to me. Well it did."  
  
"You don't have to talk about it right now." She said in a timid voice. It was then that I realized I that I was scaring her with my tone of voice. I smiled to reassure her.  
  
"It's okay. My siblings watched from the window, as I walked out. I was halfway there, when the wolf came. Adele, so I'm told, starting screaming the instant the wolf came near. Mother tried to calm her while father was ambushed by the twins. They told him what happened. Well, he came too late, in a way. The wolf didn't manage to kill me before father shot him. The deed however was done, and I was cursed a werewolf."  
  
I paused again and stared at her. She caught up to me then stopped, and sat down her quill. There was then a slight tap on the door. So my senses weren't failing. Someone had been standing outside the doorway. It opened to reveal the other nurse.  
  
"Anna." The girl asked, staring at the intruder.  
  
"Isabel, I...well...ummm..." I smiled and decided to put the poor girl out of her mercy.  
  
"Sit down Anna." I said. Anna sat down at the other chair by the table were Isabel sat. Then after a moment pulled the chair over so she could face me as well. Isabel handed Anna the sheet to catch her up to events. She nodded, and handed the paper back. Then stared at me and cleared her throat. A gentle reminder, I assume, to continue the story.  
  
"Well, I don't remember much of what happened next, I know from my sisters I spent a really long time in the hospital, being checked out by trained werewolf hunters, and what not. I do however remember a very interesting scene between my siblings and one werewolf hunter..."  
  
_"Mrs. Lupin, you have six other children, give me this one, and I'll make sure you never have to deal with him again." The werewolf hunter said. Mrs. Lupin looked horrified, and by the way her fists clenched, she probably wanted to slap him.  
  
"Sir, to kill another person is a sin." Said a voice from behind the werewolf hunter. It was Jenna, the oldest Lupin child.  
  
"It's kill or be killed with these monsters, Miss Lupin."  
  
"I do believe you are missing the point. Do you have sibling's sir?"  
  
"Yes, I do, a younger sister, but what does that..."  
  
"Then you'll understand what I mean when I say that if you touch my little brother you will face the wrath of five Lupin children."  
  
"Yes, miss."  
_  
"Serves him right." Anna said. Isabel nodded.  
  
"Yes, well following that my sister dragged him to the door and down into the village were she beat him to a bloody pulp in the town square. Then she told everyone that this was what happened to whoever messed with her siblings." I said smiling at the memory.  
  
"**DONG**!" the clock struck twelve and the girls jumped up.  
  
"We gotta go Mr. Lupin." Anna said. Isabel picked up her papers, ink and quill.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded. Already the burden was lifting, and I was feeling much better. The girls rapidly fled the room and probably to their own beds.

* * *

A young man with messy black hair walked up to the counter. I was counting the minutes till the lights dimmed and I was left alone. So far it was the equivalent of two hours and ten minutes.  
  
"Excuse miss, I was looking for Remus, it appears his room has been changed again." The man said politely. I looked up at him momentarily. Then my eyes caught at the scar.  
  
"Sir, why do you want to see him?" I asked.  
  
"Because I'd like to know a little more about my parents." I smiled, and handed him the sheets of paper from last night.  
  
"Read this, and then come to room 143 at nine. A blond will be there to open the door for you." I instructed. He pocketed the papers, thanked me, and walked out. I couldn't believe I had talked to the famous Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, two posts in one night...amazing. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. From Beauxbatons to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** The only money I have is seven dollars from pet sitting. I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

"You have to understand that they couldn't accept werewolves. It was a danger to everyone in the school."  
  
"Still, to go up to you and tell you that." Anna said, her voice slightly annoyed. I had barely known the two girls, having never met them before, but I liked them. Anna was loud and outspoken, good for Professor Lupin, while Isabel evened her out by being quiet.  
  
"What do you think Harry?" Anna asked, wanting me to agree. I nodded.  
  
"So what happened?" Isabel asked. Professor Lupin stared at her for a moment.  
  
"I woke up that morning..."  
  
_"Remus, Remus, look!" I rolled over trying to ignore my sister, jumping on my bed.  
  
"REMUS LUPIN!" she shouted. I sat up and glared at her. She pressed an envelope to my face.  
  
"I got it, it's my letter!" Rena said excited. I tried to smile, but couldn't get my face to work with me. Not after the headmaster had told me I would not be able to attend school with my siblings.  
  
"Rena, why don't you let Remus sleep?" Romulus said. I smiled at him gratefully; he was the more perceptive of the two and probably realized this wasn't the time. Rena looked at me, and nodded, probably deciding that telling the rest of the family would yield better reactions then telling me. Romulus stopped at the door.  
  
"Remus, I'm sure Mother and Father will find a way." He said, but the encouragement was running by his sad smile. I got up slowly and dressed, though it didn't seem to matter. This is was the final proof, I wasn't human.  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR! HOW CAN THEY JUST WRITE HIM OFF LIKE THAT?" I heard Rena shout from downstairs. I walked down, but stood on the steps listening.  
  
"Because, they think, like the rest of the world that just because he turns into an animal once a month he must automatically be one. Let that be a lesson to you: never teach people differently based on things they can't control." Jenna said. She was always the smart one, knowing what to say. Mom wouldn't have been able to handle it better.  
  
"Remus, you can come in know." Romulus said. We had always been able to tell when the other was near, a mixture of being the only boys and being twins, I suppose. I walked in, and the room was quiet.  
  
"Remus, are you going to be okay that you're not going to Beauxbatons?" Jeanette asked. I considered hitting her, she could be so heartless. Cosette beat me to it.  
  
"Jeanette, jeez, how can you be so rude, of course he won't be okay, his twin siblings will be imparking on a mystical journey towards their future that he will not be able to follow." Cosette said. We all gave her a weird look.  
  
"I got it from one of mom's books, the one about letting your kids open their wings and soar to new heights."  
  
"Okay." Jeanette said, staring at her twin as if she'd grown two horns. Jenna wrapped her arm around me.  
  
"I know how you feel. If it helps, Mother is looking for some sort of loop- hole." She whispered in my ear. It didn't help. I grabbed a biscuit, and hurried outside to take a jog. Maybe then my mind would clear up.  
_  
"That must have been horrible." Anna said, shaking her head in sympathy.  
  
"But you went to Hogwarts." Isabel said looking up for the first time from where she scribed Professor Lupin's life story.  
  
"Yes, I did. My siblings went off to Beauxbatons like expected. I didn't see them off, which could be considered rude, but I really didn't want to see them. Jenna was the only one who could even begin to understand how I felt. She had left the attention filled lifestyle to go by herself to a school where her name didn't count for anything. Jenna had been shy young and it was horrible for her. Only Adele and I would feel this way, the twins had each other. Two weeks afterwards, Mother began teaching me some magic. Then Albus Dumbledore came to visit..."  
  
_"He's a wonderfully bright child and deserves a chance. Dumbledore, you have to understand the headmaster of Beauxbatons won't even consider taking some precautions. He's not dangerous when he's human!"  
  
"I know exactly how you feel Mrs. Lupin. I am here to try and help your son get the formal education he needs."  
  
"You'll get him into Beauxbatons!"  
_  
'Wait a minute, I know Dumbledore is all-powerful and everything, but how could he affect Beauxbatons?" Anna interrupted again. I smiled; it seemed hard to remember people where out her living their lives ignoring the war. People like Anna who still had time to notice when someone's life story doesn't make sense. It was kind of a relief.  
  
"I'm getting to that." Professor Lupin said kindly. Anna dropped her heads while Isabel giggled behind her hand.  
  
_"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Lupin, but I have not control over Beauxbatons. I am however headmaster of Hogwarts. I would be willing to accept Remus as a student next year. I could give you the books, and he can learn with you for now. I'll give him his exams at the end of the year. With the appropriate precautions, I'm sure he'll be able to fit right in." My mother burst into tears. Yes, going away to Hogwarts would be tough for her, but she wanted me to have the education I should have received.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, you don't know what this means to me." My mother said behind the sobs and tears. Dumbledore smiled at her, then at me sitting on the stairs.  
_  
"The rest of the year was uneventful. I studied, ignored my siblings and took the exams. I passed them with flying colors. At August my mother took me to Diagon Alley. She got me all my supplies, and rented me a room at the Leaky Cauldron. I was by myself, but I was happy."  
  
I let out a yawn, then looked at my watch.  
  
"Kids, it's getting late, you better get back to your beds." Professor Lupin said smiling. Isabel and Anna nodded.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" Anna questioned. Lupin nodded.

* * *

"What is it about him?" Anna asked me as I surfed through some books on werewolves.  
  
"I really don't know." I replied.  
  
"There's just something about him, something that makes me want to know what ticks him off, what makes him sad, what..."  
  
"What made him a patient at St. Mungo's when he's saner then most of the nurses?" I said grinning. Anna nodded.  
  
"I feel the same way too. I think it's because he's not something we can figure out quickly. Perhaps it's because some part of us can sense that he needs our help to get him to tell a story the world needs to hear."  
  
"But why Isabel, why is this story any different from another werewolf's?" Anna asked.  
  
"Remus didn't go to a concentration camp. He went to school. He had friends that accepted him. He made a difference. He's so much different then the werewolves in those chains and so different from what we make werewolves out to be."  
  
"Does this make us wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe the ones we think are monsters aren't really the monsters, maybe it's us."  
  
"Maybe it is. Want some cake?" I said standing up as I headed to the café part of the bookstore. Reading about werewolves, especially when so much of it seemed biased and untrue, was making me hungry. Anna smiled and jumped behind me.  
  
"Two chocolate cakes." I ordered when we got to the cashier. The woman cut two slices of cake and handed them to us. I handed her a handful of coins and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Another bit up. Thank you to **()**. I think this will answer your demand. **PLEASE REVIEW!** Pretty Please? See it's the pretty blue/purple button down below.... Awww, look at the pretty button. 


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** The only money I have is seven dollars from pet sitting. I DON'T OWN IT

* * *

Two girls and a boy with messy black hair slipped into the hospital late that night. They hid in the shadows whispering amongst themselves. Finally they reached a destination, a white washed door. One knocked on it, then opened it. Inside they were greeting by a middle-aged man, whose silver- brown hair made him seem older then he really was. One girl sat down at the table and prepared to take notes. The other girl and boy sat on the bed while the man kept to his window seat. They had obviously been in this position before and were now used to it.  
  
"I went to the platform by myself. I was really...  
  
_Lonely. All of the people had turned me shy, but all of this kids parents hugging their children and wishing them luck made me feel lonely. Unknowingly I reached to grip my Rena's hand, but when I grabbed thin air remembered she wasn't there. Sadly I headed to the train. It was huge and unlike anything I'd ever seen. Beauxbatons had carriages not trains so even the school that had been denied to me didn't prepare me.  
  
I got on the train and searched for an empty compartment. Right now there was plenty, but I wanted the compartment to stay empty so I took the last one on the right and pulled out a book. Outside I could hear the students rushing around to find seats. Then my door slid open. Looking up I saw two boys. One of them was fat and short, with short blond hair and a runny nose. He disgusted me and the wolf.  
_  
"The wolf?" the blond girl questioned.  
  
"Yes, the wolf, sometimes I can hear it. He's very disagreeable." The older man said.  
  
_The other one had black hair. It was short and stuck up so much I wondered how he did it, if it wasn't natural.  
  
"Hey, can we sit here?" the black haired boy asked. Reluctantly I nodded. They took the seat across from me and I returned to my book.  
  
"I'm James Potter and this is Peter Pettigrew." The black haired boy said. I raced through my brain for a polite way to tell them that I didn't care. I couldn't find one.  
  
"Remus Lupin." I said shortly. For once I was glad I knew English perfectly as well as French and the only note to my background was a slight hint of the French accent.  
  
"What year are you in?" James asked.  
  
"Second."  
  
"Then what house are you?"  
  
"I transferred."_ **Move train, move** _I pleaded mentally._  
  
_"Okay, what house do you want to be in?"  
  
"I really don't care."  
  
"Okay, well in case you get Gryffindor, stay away from Black. I don't care what the Sorting Hat says, he's a Death eater." James informed me.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked I was curious now.  
  
"All Blacks are Death Eaters and Slytherins. They're evil."  
  
"All Lupins go to Beauxbatons and support sending half-breeds to concentration camps, but I didn't go to Beauxbatons and my family doesn't support concentration camps. Maybe he's different." I said. Okay maybe he might have been interesting for two seconds, but now he was just a biased annoying little kid that I might have to deal with for the rest of my life.  
  
Then the door slid open. It revealed a tall black haired boy. Unlike James, his hair was straight and long, besides that, though, they could be twins. They both had blue eyes.  
  
"Look who decides to come visit." James sneered. The boy glared at him and sat down beside me.  
  
"Look Potter, I didn't come to start a fight. I just need a place to sit." The boy said. I figured he was Black.  
  
"Well sit somewhere else, like with your little Death Eater friends." That made Black sit up. By the way Peter's eyes raced between James and Black I figured they were going to start a fight.  
  
"Will you two SHUT-UP? I'm trying to read here." I shouted. The boys looked at me. Years of having the twins as sisters came into use, I sent them the best glare I knew. They both sat and were quiet. However they kept glaring at each other.  
  
"Are they always this immature?" I directed the question at Peter. Slowly he nodded. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Black asked as if he just noticed me.  
  
"Remus Lupin." I answered. He looked at me.  
  
"I though you all went to Beauxbatons." He looked at me as if he knew something I didn't. That's when I recognized him. The Black and Malfoy family would know what I was, or soon put two and two together. They were the only pureblood English families that knew one of the Lupin kids had been bit.  
  
"Got expelled." I lied. He nodded, but his look didn't change. I think he suspected.  
  
"Sirius Black." He said. James glared at both of us. I rolled my eyes and returned to my book.  
  
"It's a thin line between love and hate." I said carefully. Both boys looked at each other almost disgusted. I could have laughed.  
_  
"I though Black and Potter were best friends?" the brown haired girl asked. The older man nodded.  
  
"They became such good friends during Christmas vacation. From Peter, though, and from the first half of the year I knew what their first year was like. James and Peter were always at war with Sirius. I tried not to take sides in that battle, but it was very hard. You three better get going." The man said smiling. The brown haired girl smiled, finished up her notes and left followed by the other two.

* * *

"What are you going to do with the notes Isabel?" Anna asked. We had both gotten switched to night shift so we were at the ice cream parlor.  
  
"I'm going to publish them."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"It might not sell until the truth about Sirius Black comes out, but of well, I still have my job."  
  
"That's true." Then we both laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter. Might end up posting another one today just incase I don't have time to write one Thursday. Thanks **()**. **PLEASE REVIEW OTHER PEOPLE OUT THERE!**


	5. From Enemies to Friends

**Disclaimer:** The only money I have is seven dollars from pet sitting. I DON'T OWN IT

* * *

"The first half of school was survival of the fittest. Pranks were thrown everywhere. James and Sirius hated each other and were always pranking. It was a nightmare. Peter and I hid the entire time from them."  
  
"That bad?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. They had detention every night for the stuff they pulled. Finally the teachers had an idea..."  
  
I_ stared at the slightly open door to the teacher's lounge. There were voices inside. Curious I pressed my ear against the door to eavesdrop. Peter would be a while egging Black and Potter on to attract the teachers.  
  
"I don't know what to do with them, they're impossible." Professor McGonagall said. There was a collective agreement.  
  
"What we need is some way to keep the together until they find common ground." Professor Slade, our Potions teacher, said.  
  
"I got it!" Professor Flitwick said. There was a moment of whispering and muttering that even MY hearing couldn't pick up.  
  
"PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR!" came shouting. I turned around and as I'd expected it was Peter. I slipped behind a tapestry by the door and waited.  
  
"Professor, Black and Potter are at it again!" Peter huffed. He wasn't in shape, so a run from the Gryffindor Tower would have been too much for him. The teachers ran out of the room after Peter. I , however, slipped into the room. I peeked around, looking for anything interesting, and then finding nothing left. Maybe the commotion up in the Gryffindor Tower would be interesting.  
  
I was right. Potter and Black were cowering from the teachers, McGonagall mostly. They both looked pretty beat up, so I suspected they hadn't used wands this time. The teachers were furious. They were in trouble now.  
  
"Potter, Black..."  
  
"Detention, we know." The both said in unison. McGonagall shook her head.  
  
"We've come up with something different this time. Follow me boys." McGonagall instructed. As they started to leave I grabbed Peter's shoulder and started to follow.  
  
"What are we doing Remus?" Peter asked. I tossed a glare at him and told him to be quiet. The teachers finally stopped. McGonagall paced up and down the hallway three times and I door appeared.  
  
"Give me your wands." McGonagall said. Black and Potter handed her the wands. She opened the door and pushed them in.  
  
"You won't be let out until you can get along." She said closing the door and muttering what I assumed were locking spells. No getting out of that one for them.  
_  
Isabel snorted.  
  
"I can't believe she did that." She giggled. Remus nodded.  
  
"How long where they in there?" Anna asked  
  
"A week. They were fed and stuff, but it was a whole week without any pranks."  
  
"Then what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"After a week they came out and were best friends. Evidently they found out that they had a common enemy, a Slytherin named Severus Snape. It was quite amusing."  
  
"So how did you start the Marauders?" Harry asked.  
  
"What is the Marauders?" Anna asked.  
  
"Correction, what are the Marauders?" Isabel corrected.  
  
"All, right, all right, I'll explain that, but there are a few things we need to explain first."  
  
"Like how they found out you were a werewolf?" Anna said.  
  
"Yes, but first, when I left off it was Peter and me, and Sirius and James. We have yet to become friends." Remus said smiling.  
  
_I was sitting on my bed watching Black and Potter. They fact that they were already best friends unnerved me, and frankly I was worried. Peter was shaking behind me and he had already expressed the fact that he didn't want to be in the same room as the former rivals.  
  
"Lupin, Pettigrew, we'd like to say we're sorry for making your lives miserable while we were arguing." Black said. Potter nodded.  
  
"I don't believe you." I said.  
  
"What don't you believe?"  
  
"You too hated each other, and now after a week in a closet, you're best friends. Maybe it fools the entire school, but it doesn't fool me, you two are up to something."  
  
"Yes, but if we're up to something we must have some sort of agreement." Potter pointed out.  
  
"Look, we know that you're smart beyond reason, and he's dead useful with lookout and distracting people. We wanna pull a major prank and we're asking for your help." Black said.  
  
"Why didn't you just say so?" I asked. This was my element.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter." Sirius introduced holding out his hand. I shook it.  
  
"Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew." I introduced. Peter managed to smile and step out from behind me. We were both small enough to hide from behind each other.  
  
"So then what happened?"_  
  
"We pulled the prank, we got detention, and we became best friends. Life was wonderful; the school was in awe of us. Of course now that Sirius and James were my friends, they started noticing my monthly disappearances. They started to get curious and well, one night they found out...."  
  
_"Remus, we need to talk to you." James said. Peter and Sirius were on either side, something was wrong and I knew it.  
  
"About what guys?" I asked carefully. I looked out the window, even though the moon wouldn't be full for a while.  
  
"About the fact you've been lying to us." Sirius said. My eyes started flickering to find exits. James grabbed my arm and dragged me up to the dormitory.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were a werewolf?" he hissed. I stepped away from him. Would he hate me? Would I lose the only friends I had known? Would I be banished from Hogwarts like I had been from Beauxbatons?  
  
"We're okay with it." Sirius reassured. Jams and Peter nodded their agreement. Finally, all the shields I had been building collapsed. Later, I was told to have had a nervous breakdown, but I finally had friends that wouldn't run from me because I was a werewolf.  
_  
"Wow."  
  
"Wow what?"  
  
"Wow, we need to go."

* * *

**A/N:** Ta daaa! Another chapter! Thank you Werewolf's One (love the name) for both complements. I usually don't update this fast though...it's cuz it's summer I think...**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Family Reunion Just getting there

**Disclaimer:** The only money I have is seven dollars from pet sitting. I DON'T OWN IT

* * *

"What happened then?" Anna asked. It was ten o'clock and they had gotten through Remus's first four years. They had been filled with pranks and loving friendships. They explained how the boys had become animagi.  
  
"Well, I hadn't spent summer or winter vacations home except for the weeks of the full moons. So my family was becoming very peeved with me, even if I didn't know it. So I shouldn't have been surprised when they sent a special type of letter called versal."  
  
"Oh, a letter that shows like a video of what they say."  
  
"Yes, my family sends them a lot.  
  
_I was eating breakfast when the owl came. It was a beautiful Great Horned Owl, and I knew it instantly as my twin's. It dropped a green letter, and grabbed some toast before taking off.  
  
"Whatcha get?" Sirius asked, leaning over my shoulders. I opened the letter and it fell out of the envelope.  
  
"Remus Lupin, you little overgrown createn, where in Merlin have you been?" shouted a blonde haired teen who looked as annoyed as she sounded.  
  
"Move it Jenna, Remus, we have a family reunion this winter vacation, so you are coming home. NO MISSING, if we have to suffer so do you!" said a boy who looked just like Remus.  
  
"Kids, Remus dear, your friends are welcome to come as well." Said a friendly looking woman who was Mrs. Lupin. I rolled my eyes as the letter burned up. Grabbing a piece of paper I started my reply.  
  
"Hey, James, Sirius, Pete, can you come save me from my family this winter break?" I asked. Sirius and James nodded. Peter shook his head as he shoved some toast in his mouth.  
  
"My family is taking a trip to America, can't get out of it." He said shrugging. I nodded and wrote my reply. I'd send it later. Christmas break wouldn't be for a couple weeks.  
_  
"So, what's so bad about that?" Harry asked. He didn't see Isabel and Anna shuddering.  
  
"With all the aunts and uncles exclaiming over you, pinching your cheeks, grandparents who never shut up, what's not wrong with it?"  
  
"Actually, our reunions weren't that bad. All the family, even those that didn't live in Europe got together at our house, it was the biggest one after all. During the day we played games, did family stuff with the little kids. After eight they were set to bed and we partied in the sound proof basement. We were all pureblood, but unlike the Malfoy's we believed some Muggle things were useful and most of us couldn't do magic outside of school." Remus explained.  
  
"So the time to leave Hogwarts rolled around, and I was dreading it."  
  
"Why?" Anna asked.  
  
"Shut-up." Isabel answered. Harry smiled to himself.  
  
_The day that we took the Hogwarts Express back home was cold and windy. It had snowed during the night. The weather was perfect for a student dreading going home, even if he knew that the train would plow through even ten feet of snow.  
  
"Ready to go Moony?" James asked from behind me. If it hadn't been for my werewolf senses, I'd have jumped. As it was I was a bit startled.  
  
"Yes." I said shortly. Even if the reunion was horrible at least I would have two of my friends with me. Even if my family hated me, I wouldn't be completely alone. Besides, there was always Cassidy.  
  
We rode the threstal-drawn carriages to the Hogwarts Express.  
_  
"Wait a sec, you could see thestrals? Who died?" Anna asked.  
  
"I saw the werewolf that bit me die the night I was bitten." Remus replied, but he didn't look to happy about having to answer the question in the first place.  
  
_"So what's your family look like, act like, and do they speak English?" Sirius asked. I pulled out some photos from my trunk.  
  
"One, yes, they all speak English." I handed him a photo. "That's my immediate family. Mom's in the middle on the chair, Jenna right, Rena left. Behind the chair is my dad middle, Romulus left, and I right. The two on the floor are Cosette and Jeanette, they're twins, don't bother telling them apart. The baby in the middle is Adele. They're pretty nice, but Rena hates me. Jenna's a Goth. Romulus is okay. Cosette and Jeanette are sluts, but leave them alone Sirius. Mother and father are okay." I said. Then I handed him another photo.  
  
"These are my cousins. The one of the right is Marissa, and the one on the left is Cassidy. They're from America. A tad on the creepy side, but Cassidy's funny. Just don't take her serious. James lifted his eyebrow as Sirius nodded.  
  
The train pulled in finally. Looking around I located my older sister Jenna. Her hair was dyed black and her clothes that same shade. I dragged Sirius and James over. She looked over me.  
  
"Hey Remus." She said. Giving my friends a once look over she started to walk off. She pulled out of her pocket an empty box of cigarettes. I touched it distastefully with a finger. I felt the familiar pull and closed my eyes.  
  
When I opened my eyes I could hear the music pouring out of our mansion. I noticed James and Sirius' mouths drops. The door opened instantly and a hyper blonde was before me. I smiled at Cassidy even though she barely noticed.  
  
"Hi person who hates the world. Hi person I haven't seen since he was ten. Hi person I don't know. Hi other person I don't know." She said as each of us entered the room. I could hear the music pouring into my sensitive ears. In the middle of the dancing I saw Cosette and Jeanette dancing. Mother must not have known about those outfits otherwise she'd have had they're heads for wearing them.  
_  
"I can imagine." Anna said grinning. Remus laughed. Isabel mock frowned at the two of them.  
  
"Okay, my hand really hurts. I gotta stop writing." She said shaking out her hand.  
  
"We can continue tomorrow." Remus said. The three young adults headed out of the room, silently giggling.  
  
Remus watched them leave knowing that he hadn't had this much fun since school. His mind silently went over what happened next in his life. After the fifth year family reunion the horrors started. He wondered if he should tell the kids this.

* * *

"Isabel, why did Remus check into St. Mungo's?" Anna asked over coffee. Isabel took another sip before answering.  
  
"He checked in under lycanthropy induced depression." She answered.  
  
"Which is?" Anna asked.  
  
"The causes are many, but I don't know which one caused Remus's depression. I have a feeling I know though." Isabel said. Then she stood up and walked to the cash register.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to Werewolf's One. Yeah, I know it was corny, sorry, I wrote it at ten o'clock with my mother trying to make me go to bed...not very easy to write good with someone scowling over your shoulder. Sorry guys for not updating sooner, I fell off my bike and scratched up my arm pretty bad so writing was near impossible for me to do. I wasn't home at all Saturday and Sunday. Sorry. **PLEASE REVIEW!** I write faster when you do. 


	7. Cassidy, Beer, and Sirius

**Disclaimer:** The only money I have is seven dollars from pet sitting. I DON'T OWN IT

* * *

"Isabel, you never did finish telling me why you thought Remus checked into St. Mungo's." Anna asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about something he said about them being his pack." No need to say who. "Well, a werewolf usually doesn't have a pack or a mate; it's very rare that the human will accept the one the wolf chooses."  
  
"Are you saying Remus had a mate?"  
  
"No, I was thinking that the reason he checked in was because he lost his pack. They are all gone. James and Lily we know are dead, he told me the very first night that Sirius Black is dead, Peter Pettigrew betrayed him, and so I think he has no pack left. Because he never had a mate he formed a very rare bond between his pack mates, when they died he couldn't take living."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"I know."  
  
"One problem though. After Lily and James died, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban and Peter could hardly be with him if he was pretending to be dead. What happened then? He spent twelve years like that. What changed?"  
  
"Maybe he couldn't go through it a second time." Isabel said. Her eyes glazed over in thought. Soon she shook her head and changed the topic onto the plans for decorating the hospital for Christmas.

* * *

"So what happened at the party?" Harry asked. Remus got a really strange look on his face.  
  
"Some very strange events; Sirius won't go to my house anymore. There was the time when Cassidy got really drunk...  
  
_I scanned the room quickly trying to find my friends. James was talking to one of the boys, probably about Quidditch the way James was grinning. Sirius was...oh great. Cassidy was hanging onto him, she was probably drunk, and his expression was very scared.  
  
"I love you." Cassidy gushed to Sirius when I come over. She had one arm draped over his shoulder and the other working it's way up there. Knowing her she was smashed and thought he was someone it was okay to say that to.  
  
"Umm, get off, please." Sirius said looking for a way out. Now don't get Sirius wrong, he was a ladies man, but when you're best friend's cousin who is incredibly smashed starts saying I love you, it is not the best time to take her into a room and shag her. So he wanted out of the terribly odd moment.  
  
"Hey, Cassidy come here, you're really drunk." I said.  
  
"No I'm not." She denied. Then she moved Sirius to an arms length away and stared at me then Sirius then me again.  
  
"Why are there two of you?" she asked. Lucky for both of us she fainted and I managed to drag her to her room.  
_  
"Okay that must have been funny." Anna said between giggles.  
  
"Morning after, did she remember anything?" Harry asked after ending his laughter.  
  
"The morning after....  
  
_Cassidy jumped down the stairs, chipper as a blue bird and looked at me and Sirius.  
  
"Hey peoples, you know I had the strangest dream last night. I got smashed and there were to Remies. Then I had the worst headache this morning so I had some aspirin and dunked my head under cold water, all better. Funny right?" Cassidy bubbled.  
  
For no apparent reason Sirius and I started laughing. James and Cassidy stared at us like we were crazy while we told James we'd explain later.  
_  
"Oh, that would have been weird." Anna said. Then for about the tenth time she looked at her wrist watch.  
  
"Hey guys, I have to go meet a friend. Can we continue this tomorrow?" She asked. Isabel nodded.  
  
"I should go too; I have to meet my folks for breakfast early tomorrow." Isabel said packing up her paper, quill, and ink. Harry and Remus nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know another short one. It's just my brain is under severe trauma from studying during the summer, and working with hyper little kids who find it very amusing to 'attack Snidget'. It's a Harry Potter themed camp. Thanks to Werewolf's One and Mavahissss. Congrats on the new account. Thank you, and yeah...short...I'm having a bad week. Sorry for not updating, probably won't update again till the weekend, I'm an aid in camp and when I get up all I want to do is sleep...sad. 


	8. A Night and A Day Alone

**Disclaimer:** The only money I have is seven dollars from pet sitting. I DON'T OWN IT

* * *

"This isn't a happy story." Remus said. I nodded. I hadn't expected it to be. Anna and Harry hadn't been able to come tonight, but I somehow I knew that Remus didn't want them to hear this. Anna still believed that the world was full of good people and every story ended happily. Harry was depressed as it was and Remus' life story didn't need to be added.  
  
"There's a little more to the happy side." He said.  
  
"You can tell that first." Remus nodded and sat down by the window. The full moon was tomorrow, and I knew he was dwelling on it.  
  
"It was a tradition in my family for the older kids to play Truth or Dare..."  
  
_"Okay we'll spin the bottle to decide who asks first." Cassidy instructed. Sirius, James, Jenna, Rena, Romulus, Cosette, Jeanette, Cassidy, Marissa, and I were all in a circle. Cassidy spun the bottle. It landed on Marissa.  
  
"Truth or Dare Sirius?" She said grinning.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Cassidy." She said, her grin even wider. Sirius tried to back out, but Marissa kept grinning. Cassidy however looked at all of us curious.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" She asked sending everyone except Sirius into fits of laughter.  
  
"Come on Sirius, a dare is a dare." James said. Glaring at his best friend, Sirius finally kissed Cassidy.  
  
"Truth or Dare James?" Sirius said. James looked around the room. Truth and he didn't know what he'd have to answer, but a dare would be horrible if Sirius was giving it.  
  
"Truth." James said hesitantly. Sirius thought a moment, it seemed he had wanted him to pick dare.  
  
"Why won't you just go ask Lily for a date?" Sirius said. I nodded, good question. James blushed.  
  
"I have, at least once a day. Last time she hit me with her book and the rest of the times she just says no." He said looking down. Cosette looked up interested.  
  
"Who is this Lily girl?" she asked.  
  
"James' little crush." Sirius said. The twins sat on either side of James, each one clinging to his arm.  
  
"We could make you forget her..." Jeanette suggested. Jenna walked over and hit both of them.  
  
"Cut it out you two." She said moving me and Sirius to be between the twins and James.  
  
"My turn." James said trying to end the tense moment.  
  
"Truth or Dare...Jenna." He decided. Without looking up Jenna answered dare.  
  
"I dare you for the rest of the week not to be a Goth." He said grinning. Jenna groaned. Quickly she stood up and went up stairs. Ten minutes later she came down. Her golden blonde hair rested soaking wet on her back. She wore blue jeans, a pink tank top, and white socks.  
  
"I hate pink." She muttered idly. Then she looked around the circle.  
  
"Twins, truth or dare?" she asked. The twins debated a moment the in unison answered dare.  
  
"For the rest of the week you can't act like sluts." She said. The twins also disappeared upstairs. When they came back down they were wearing matching plaid shirts and white blouses. They grabbed two chairs and sat.  
  
"Girls, sit up straight." Cassidy teased.  
  
"Smile." Marissa added. Jeanette and Cosette followed the instructions grumbling as they went.  
  
"Remus, Romulus, we know you always pick dare, so we dare you two to act like sluts for as long as we have to be geeks." Cosette said. My brother and I went upstairs with Jeanette. When we came back down I was disgusted. I didn't even want to think about the clothes she had forced me into. Not to mention the makeup. Romulus was giving me the same look. As we sat down Marissa whistled.  
  
"You guys look hot!" she commented eying us up and down.  
  
"Hey Marissa, you know, it's not considered bad form in pureblood families to marry your cousin." Cassidy said. Marissa hit her on the head, but she still looked as though the idea was an interesting one.  
_  
"Then what happened?" I asked. Remus smiled a bit.  
  
"The rest of my years went by without anything really not worthy. Well maybe the time Sirius sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack the night of the full moon. I was devastated. I couldn't believe he had done something like that. I never forgave him until he went to Azkaban. James, Lily, and Peter did eventually."  
  
"Remus, you came here because you couldn't survive the depression. I know it wasn't because of a mate because you wouldn't have lasted this long, but, was it the loss of your pack? If so, how did you survive the years while Sirius was in Azkaban?" I asked. Remus sighed.  
  
"Yes, it was, and the only reason I got through those twelve years was because I went and stayed with Cassidy. As soon as I found out that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily, I ran to America. Cassidy was an Auror there. It was illegal for her to shelter a werewolf but she did it anyway. "  
  
"Then why not go back now?" I asked. Remus shook his head.  
  
"Because I can't. Cassidy died. They found out about me."  
  
_Someone was banging loudly on the door. Cassidy, still in her tie-died pajamas, stopped eating her ice cream and headed to the door. I didn't need my keen nose to know she was scared. I inched towards the doorway after her. When she opened the door, two men in official Auror uniform stood there.  
  
"What do you two inexperienced dopes want?" Cassidy asked. I figured she knew these men form work.  
  
"Cassidy Lupin you are under arrest for sheltering and assisting a werewolf." One said.  
  
"I hate to do this Cassidy, you were a great Auror, but you know the law." The other said. Cassidy's eyes closed for a moment before flashing open.  
  
"Get off my property." She hissed. The first one shook his head. Cassidy glared at him then turned her head.  
  
"Run, Remus." She said before turning on the Auror. As I ran I saw the first green light, followed by a second. I stopped to see Cassidy drop to the ground.  
_  
"How could they do that?" I demanded.  
  
"She already was facing twenty years, but killing an Auror meant that she would be killed, by his partner or at court." Remus said.  
  
_I knew to run but I couldn't. The other Auror found me and handcuffed me with silver cuffs. He dragged me to the ministry where I was placed in a concentration camp. I was thrust a silver cage, where I spent every minute when not being forced to perform hard labor. I knew that vampires where there as well, but they were trained to be hired slaves to guard wizarding homes. The other werewolves were stuck in their own thoughts.  
  
"Remus Lupin?" I looked up to see a familiar face, Albus Dumbledore. His eyes looked at me without pity, but they weren't twinkling either. I looked down, but nodded.  
  
"Get up, you're getting, out of here." He said. Slowly I followed the orders. I still had no idea what was going on, but I was getting out of the silver cage and silver handcuffs weren't be thrust on me so I guessed I was okay for the moment.  
_  
"Albus took me to St. Mungo's were they patched me up. I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, sleeping for the most part. Albus had gotten me out of there so that I could teach at Hogwarts. I had been against it, protesting I could bit someone. However when he told me that Snape had offered to make the Wolfsbane Potion for me I knew I didn't have much of a choice. So I went and I taught. Then Sirius Black came to Hogwarts. He told Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me the truth of happened. Sirius and Peter switched places. Peter betrayed them to Voldemort. Sirius cornered Peter, but Peter faked his own death by transforming after biting off his own finger. He blew up the entire street. Sirius laughed because he thought no one would believe that fake accusations, but they did. Harry and Hermione then used the time turner to save him and a hippogriff named Buckbeak. Sirius escaped and then Snape told the whole school I was a werewolf. I quit and got a place in France. Sirius, even though he mostly lived in the tropics, was always there on the full moons. So I wasn't alone then. After Harry's fourth year we restarted the Order of the Phoenix, an order set up to defeat Voldermort. In Harry's fifth year he started having dreams about the Department of Mysteries. He thought that he held Sirius hostage there. He tried to contact Sirius, but due to a certain house-elf he thought it was true. "  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Don't you want to wait for them to come back?"  
  
"Not really." I said.  
  
"He took a group of friends to the Department. It was an ambush. Sirius dueled his cousin and then he fell through the Veil. I checked in after Harry finished school and could stand being by himself. You know the rest yourself." Remus said without any emotion. I nodded, finished up my work and stood.  
  
"I'll leave now." I said. He nodded, barely noticing me. As soon as I left the room I could hear him cry. I dropped to the ground outside his door and cried myself. I had tried to make him feel better, and had only made it worse. I cried for him, for his horrible life. The clock struck two and I stood. Thrusting my papers in a folder I kept for them I checked myself over. Quickly I left the hospital. When I reached my house, I was crying again.

* * *

"Isabel, can I talk to you a moment." The head nurse said calling me over. I looked over my shoulder at her. She looked a bit sad. I walked over.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. She looked around a moment.  
  
"Last night Remus Lupin died." I gasped.  
  
"We think that he just couldn't take it anymore. I told you because of this." She reached into her pocket and handed me a letter. I opened it. Scanning it my eyes widened. It was the ending of my book. I covered my mouth.  
  
"His funeral will be held tomorrow, and you have the rest of the day off." The head nurse said walking off. I sat on the nearest bench, still gasping at what I read.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that I was longer then I had expected it would be. My camp is finally over! There will be one more chapter, which is the epilogue. 


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** The only money I have is seven dollars from pet sitting. I DON'T OWN IT

* * *

There weren't a lot of people at the funeral. It was only Harry, Anna, some people I suspected were members of the Order, and me. The ceremony was simple, no one spoke. In my hands though I held the letter he wrote me and a small book. It was the book that had been published about Remus Lupin's life.  
  
As I left the ceremony I was stopped by a young woman about Harry's age.  
  
"Are you Isabel Sedwick?" she asked. I nodded wondering how she knew my name.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. I read your book about Remus Lupin and I'd like to say, well, thank you. You did a wonderful thing and we're grateful." I nodded slowly. Then I walked away wishing it would rain.

* * *

  
  
As I stood in my window seat, watching the rain I turned to the last page of my book and read the words silently.  
  
_Dear Isabel,  
  
I know that you're probably going to strangle me in the afterlife, if there is one, for writing this letter rather then telling someone that I'm dying. However there is no way they could have done anything. As you had guessed earlier, there would be no way for me to go one in harmony with the wolf. Slowly the wolf ate me up, and now I'm gone.  
  
I know that you intend to publish what notes you took of my life, so I'd like you now to publish this as your ending.  
  
For many years I walked this planet trying to find somewhere were no one would care that I was a werewolf. For so many years I heard the stories of werewolves in concentration camps. I heard about the laws and regulations that practically murdered werewolves. I followed them, but there were many that didn't. I never expected people to be kind, but I expected them to see beyond the title werewolf. Instead they saw the lies spread by idiots you can't understand werewolves and how they act. Instead they feel that they must protect their children, forgetting that the werewolf they killed was someone else's child.  
  
I didn't tell you that when a werewolf dies, they transform back into their human form. Remember the wolf that bit me? When she died she changed back into a thirteen your old girl. Did you know her family wanted my father to be arrested for murdering their daughter? Did you know that her sister committed suicide because she too was a werewolf? It's these stories that no one knows, and yet they think they have the write to judge and condemn these people to chains for something they didn't do.  
  
To anyone, who ever reads this letter, I only have one thing to say. Werewolves are people too, and if you think you understand them, then talk to one. Really talk to one and hear their story. Many of them are worse then mine. See what it's really like to be a werewolf, and see what it truly is.  
  
Remus Lupin.  
_  
I watched my tears fall onto the printed paper. I slowly wiped them away and stared at the rain. Then it came to me. What Remus truly wanted me to do. He wanted me to get up and find out the truth about werewolves. He wanted me to let the whole world know the truth. So I stood up, and headed outside to begin my own battle.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the end of my so far longest, or at least it has the most chapters, story. Thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
